


Revisions

by Daphnean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: It wasn’t as if liking Kyungsoo was a big secret; like it’d be out of character or weird for him. He was out and Professor Do was a fairly liked, and lusted after, instructor on campus. Still there was something unsettling to Baekhyun about making it concrete, even for a moment.





	Revisions

**Author's Note:**

> I was so thrilled to discover this fest! BaekSoo is one of my favorite ships and I’m so glad they have received so much love as of late. Dear prompter, I know you didn’t want a massive age gap so I did my best, but I couldn’t make Kyungsoo much younger without it being too much of a stretch logically. This is also a western college setting, as I am not familiar enough with Korean higher education. That said I had a lot of fun writing this while trying to avoid some of the common tropes with this genre. Enjoy!

As Baekhyun stared at his professor’s ass for the sixth time this class session, he wondered how the hell he was in his junior year of college with a decent gpa. Somehow in the alphabet soup jumble that was his brain, between the concerns with finding an on campus (and paid) internship alongside the first solo lesson plan he had to prepare for by the end of the month, he’d managed to find room for lusting after his English professor, Do Kyungsoo.

It wasn’t really comforting, but at least he wasn’t alone. Minah, who sat at the table in front of his, always would push her hair behind her ear, smile soft and demure when she’d ask Professor Do over to check over her first paragraph. Then there was Kim Jongin, who was so in puppy love that Baekhyun could almost hear the pining whimpers from the freshman when Kyungsoo would roll up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. Not that Baekhyun could blame him; Mr. Do was as handsome as he was a proficient teacher.

“For your second and more extensive piece,” Kyungsoo turned away from the board as he addressed the class, voice a little smoother than usual after nearly an hour of lecture. “I’d like you to write about a relationship in your life that has been particularly impactful. It doesn’t necessarily have to be a family member or a romantic partner although those are options. Maybe it was a teacher or a pet? A best friend works as well.”

Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t do it, the voice in the back of his head that was always right and he always ignored was shrill with incessancy, but he raised his hand anyways.

His professor didn’t seem surprised, merely shifting to face him. “Yes, Baekhyun?”

“What about sexual encounters?” Baekhyun just grinned; hearing Chanyeol snort from his seat at the table behind him.

Professor Do took his lecture notes into his hand and tapped the edges against his desk to straighten them, not even giving the Baekhyun the satisfaction of a blush. “While I’m sure you could write an entire paper about your relationship with your hand, Mr. Byun, I doubt I’m going to want to read it.”

The entire lecture hall exploded with laughter and even Baekhyun, after his moment of shock, joined in, too pleased by the older man’s response to be mortified. He was used to eating crow, humble pie, or whatever else his acid tongue got him back recoil damage. This was a reward, enticing him to be snarkier in the future, rather than a punishment.

“Ask an inappropriate question and I’ll respond in kind.” Kyungsoo smiled to the class, letting the room calm briefly before continuing. “Are there any other questions?”

Most of the class shook their heads, half of them already shoving their notebooks back into their backpacks.

“First draft is due on the eleventh, make sure to have one copy for me and one for peer review. Get to your next class safely.”

\--

At this point, Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol had thrown a bunch of incriminating texts towards Sehun, because there was no other reason why the lanky freshman would be in lounging in Baekhyun’s bed instead of his own.

“I’m not buying you dinner.” Baekhyun tossed his backpack over onto his desk, nearly knocking a couple of mechanical pencils to the floor.

Sehun was in his usual gray sweatpants and a soft blue tee, relaxing on the bed with a bit more conviction, apparent by how he wriggled his ass further onto the sheets, comforter pushed down towards the footboard. “Shame, because maybe if you were going to I’d let this topic go…but I want to know if you’ve got a hard-on for Professor Do.”

Despite himself, Baekhyun groaned and pushed at his roommate until he was able to fit on the mattress alongside Sehun. “No. I mean, he’s hot and all, but I’m just pissed because I can’t get a read on him. I feel like I’m halfway through a CSI episode and am just one clue away from figuring out the ending.”

“Hopefully there’s less murder in your English class than in CSI.” Sehun crossed his leg, resting it on his knee and bouncing it.

Baekhyun snorted. “Just my pride, usually. Luckily I’m an ego necromancer or something. Or maybe I’m just really stubborn. Today we were asked to write about what we’ve learned from our past relationships. So I asked if sexual escapades counted; queue the class losing their collective shit, you know the drill. He then shot back that there isn’t much he could learn from my hand that he wanted to know about.”

Sehun startled with laughter then, sudden and loud in their small dorm room, before rolling onto his side, forehead on Baekhyun’s chest as his shoulders shook with his amusement. “Shit, he went there.”

“I mean I did open myself up for it, but…yeah. He did laugh though, and he even at the end of class asked if he pushed me too far before rushing off for his office hours.” Baekhyun sighed, the gesture blowing Sehun’s tawny hair.

Sehun merely hummed in acknowledgement.

Baekhyun decided to continue, because sometimes silences made him uncomfortable and Sehun probably figured out by now that using them to his advantage was the best way to get dirt out of his favorite hyung. “I don’t think everyone fits into boxes, but I do think…there’s some science to it? And so far all my experiments have blown up in my face.”

“I still stick to the conclusion that you want his dick,” Sehun elongated the vowels in the “you” as he replied, stretching and resettling on his back once more.

Grabbing one of the pillows from the floor that Baekhyun had knocked off of the bed at some point the night before, he whacked the freshman in the face. “Get out of my bed, brat. Put some damn shoes on and I’ll buy you dinner so we can get back to whining about classes together instead of my not-crush on Professor Do.”

“You know, if you want to really keep me from bringing this up again…buying me food is a bad way of turning me off from it.” Sehun immediately scooted off of the bed, jamming his bare feet into the closest pair of his shoes to the door.

Baekhyun stood up and checked to make sure his meal plan card was in his back pocket before turning to give the other student a grin. “Oh Sehunnie, you aren’t the only one with dirt. I saw your face last weekend when Jongin stopped by-”

Using his long, noodle-y body, Sehun lunged over and covered his mouth, his expression unfazed, but his gaze panicked. “I can’t be that transparent.”

“Like a window.” Baekhyun’s voice was muffled under Sehun’s hand, but he was sure the freshman could feel his smirk.

Swearing, he pulled his hand back, jamming it into his sweats’ pocket instead, glaring slightly at the door. “Fine. We’re even. For now.”

Patting Sehun on the back, Baekhyun led the way out of their dorm. “I thought you’d see things my way, Hun.”

It wasn’t as if liking Kyungsoo was a big secret; like it’d be out of character or weird for him. He was out and Professor Do was a fairly liked, and lusted after, instructor on campus. Still there was something unsettling to Baekhyun about making it concrete, even for a moment. He needed more time to mull it over, at least. He was only thankful that he’d nipped one of his most inquisitive friends in the butt before they could really prod him into acceptance of something he really didn’t need to get involved in.

\--

“Baekhyun?” Professor Kim was putting his papers messily back into his bag as he called to him. How he found anything in that nest of a briefcase, Baekhyun didn’t know.

Approaching the desk, Baekhyun dropped his backpack to the floor. “What’s up, Professor Oak? Do I finally get my starter Pokémon?”

Joonmyun smiled brightly, eyes crinkling with an amused spark. It was impressive, how the older man could come off so young and adorable for someone pushing towards forty. “No, but I looked into internships on campus for you. A lot are already taken, but I asked around and apparently there’s room for another one in the English Department.”

“Really?” Baekhyun smiled with relief. “I know I should have looked earlier, but I kind of…well, I honestly forgot about it and I really don’t want the hassle of getting work off campus.”

“It happens.” Joonmyun turned away from him to face the board, erasing it as he spoke, “I put in a good word for you, but you’ll need to put in an application yourself. I think you’d be working a lot with Ryeowook and Kyungsoo.”

At his good fortune, Baekhyun couldn’t help the giddiness bubbling in his chest. “Hot.”

That got a laugh from his history professor. “Don’t make me regret recommending you. This is only Kyungsoo’s second year of teaching and I know how much of a handful you can be.”

“I didn’t realize you knew me that intimately, sir. I think I’m much more than a handful. Although we can test it out sometime, if you’re that curious?” Baekhyun couldn’t help innuendo; it was a second language he slipped into so easily it sometimes overtook his first.

Joonmyun went a ruddy sort of red, spinning around and nearly dropping his eraser. “Baekhyun!”

Picking his bag back up, Baekhyun grinned and walked backwards towards the door. “See you next week, Professor. I’ll put in that application right away. Promise.”

Baekhyun didn’t wait for the older man’s answer, instead hurrying out of the building and towards Schroeder, where his perfect opportunity to get to know Professor Do (and earn some extra cash) was waiting for him.

\--

He hadn’t intended to be late to the first day of his internship, but after having to double back to his dorm to grab a book he’d forgotten for his child psychology class later that day, time had decidedly moved forward without his permission. Thirteen minutes after he was due to arrive, he stumbled into the English department, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Aren’t you the king of first impressions.” The administrative assistant looked down at him so scornfully that Baekhyun could feel the gaze burn up the back of his neck. “Baekhyun, right?”

Straightening up, Baekhyun tried to give his most casual grin, finding it was a little hard to plaster on when his lungs were a brushfire in his chest. “I’m here for the throne, that first impression crown…or something.”

The assistant raised a brow, not impressed and certainly holding no pity in his expression. “Smart mouth. Shame you don’t know when to shut it. Kim Heechul, Assistant for the entirety of the English department and the one who sadly let Joonmyun con into hiring you on.”

Baekhyun bowed his head, keeping his pleasant smile along his face in hopes it could weaken the other man over time. “Professor Kim is a great judge of character.”

A snort. “He wears sweaters that my grandpa would consider out of style and likes dad jokes. He’s kind…but questionable at best.”

“Says the guy wearing the cardigan with hedgehogs on it.” Baekhyun’s tongue was going to get him backhanded one of these days. He winced internally, waiting for the blow.

Luckily, this finally got a laugh from his new boss. “You sure as hell don’t know when to give up, huh? Get over here and I’ll show you how to use the copy machine and put you to work proper, your highness.”

\--

Three sessions into his internship had left Baekhyun with a good friendship with Heechul and two small run-ins with Professor Do. Kyungsoo had greeted him with a friendly nod, both times on his way out to a class. While Baekhyun hadn’t taken the internship with the sole intent of winning over his English professor, it had been a perk that so far was eluding him.

Until good fortune struck on the fourth day, a rainy Friday afternoon. As soon as he’d made it up through the department door, Heechul held up a stack of papers, not even looking away from his computer screen. “I wash my hands of you today. Take this to Kyungsoo and try not to piss him off in the next hour, okay?”

Trying not to seem too eager, Baekhyun took the reports and calmly walked back towards Mr. Do’s office, rapping his knuckles on the door. He rocked back on his heels, thrumming with energy.

“Come in.”

As this was his first time in the other man’s office, Baekhyun gave a cursory look around. It was fairly neat, if a little sparse. There were a couple of movie posters framed on his walls and a some plants on the windowsill, but beyond those details and two pictures on the desk, the professor’s office was fairly impersonal.

“I’m guessing I’m playing babysitter for today?” Kyungsoo smiled as he looked up from whatever he was working on at his desk.

Baekhyun flopped down into the nearest chair. “I’m afraid so. Grading duty and Heechul’s sick of my face.”

That got the older man to chuckle. “I highly doubt that. If Heechul hated you, you’d know it.”

“Oh yeah. That one guy from UPS he cannot stand? Showed up last time I was working. It took him twenty minutes to stop with the death threats.” Baekhyun set the papers down on the desk. “So anything I should know before grading for you?”

Professor Do shook his head. “Not really. Just remember this isn’t about your feelings on any topic presented. I want you to look mostly over grammar and spelling, any contradictory statements. That’s for one of my freshman classes and so I’m going a bit easy on them. They have three more years ahead of them to be nitpicked to death.”

“No wonder it’s a bitch to get into one of your courses. It’s like you care or something.” Baekhyun started scanning over the first paper.

“I never check that sort of thing. My classes are usually full, but I assumed that was because I teach a core class or two.” Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair, which was an innocent action in itself, but to Baekhyun it felt like a personal attack.

Baekhyun circled a misspelled word, hoping he could keep the conversation going a little longer before he inevitably got chided to focus on his work. “Trust me; it has everything to do with you. Not just what you teach, Mr. Do.”

He risked a glance up and instead of seeing a flush, he caught a soft smile on Kyungsoo’s face. Obviously the man cared a great deal about his students. Baekhyun’s heart flipped in his chest, puddling down his ribcage. He didn’t need this right now. Why did he even want to get closer to Professor Do in the first place when he wasn’t even willing to admit any sort of feelings regarding the other man to himself?

For a while, the room was fairly quiet. Professor Do worked on something on his computer, typing occasionally. Baekhyun focused on his work, circling and writing notes when necessary. After about thirty minutes, Kyungsoo stretched, groaning faintly as he extended his arms over his head before saying something Baekhyun completely missed because that was a low blow. It wasn’t even a sexual sound in itself, but that groan left his brain fried like an egg on a sidewalk.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun recovered well enough, hoping he came across as engrossed rather than aroused. “What was that, professor?”

“I asked if you’re hungry. I was going to order in, if you wanted something?” Kyungsoo pushed his keyboard aside, reaching into his desk to pull out a stack of papers and a red pen.  

Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes. “Did I mention you’re my favorite teacher?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, expression a little less endeared and a bit more skeptical than before. Baekhyun hadn’t won him over yet. “From what I’ve heard you say that to quite a few people around campus. I don’t know if I can take stock in that.”

“Why can’t I have more than one favorite? Do you have just one favorite food?” Baekhyun sat his papers down, linking his fingers and stretching them out in front of him.

The other man didn’t respond for a moment, instead pulling out an impressive stack of takeout menus.

“Whoa.” Baekhyun’s stomach grumbled; a Pavlovian college response to food. “That’s a lot of options.”

Mr. Do chuckled. “I love to eat.”

Rubbing his hands together, Baekhyun leaned forward. “The Thai place sounds good. Or maybe that Italian place with that sinful homemade garlic butter.”

Apparently deep down, Kyungsoo was a foodie. He lit up like he did when it was class presentation day or when a student came up praising his teaching. He pulled the two aforementioned menus out and opened them up. “I think Thai, for today. Go ahead and pick whatever you’d like. Between our chitchat and your grading, I think you’ve earned a little treat.”

They smalltalked until the food arrived; Baekhyun learning that Kyungsoo had a cat named Keats and that he cooked a lot in his free time. He also had joined a community theatre, and he’d won a minor role, but he hoped to work up to a leading part eventually. Every little facet more he learned seemed to only draw Baekhyun closer. It was a tightrope act where Baekhyun kept looking down and debating on the fall.

“Thank you for today, Baekhyun. I can see now that you aren’t just out to make my classroom more difficult.” Professor Do took another bite of his rice, expression contemplative.

Baekhyun raised a brow. “You questioned my motives?”

“I had been warned. Joonmyun was looking over my class roster and warned me you loved to tease.” Kyungsoo sat his chopsticks down, dabbing at his mouth.

“Well he isn’t wrong, but I never am disruptive.” Baekhyun raised his chin, a little defiant now. “I want to be a teacher myself. I’d never do anything to keep the class from learning or take away from your lessons.”

Kyungsoo’s expression was softer, before slowly transforming into an amused grin. “Of course not. You just have a smart mouth and no filter.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to counter that, but really couldn’t fault the truth. “Okay. Fine. Yes, but I’m also cute as hell, right?”

That got the other man to laugh as he closed up his takeout box. “If you’re fishing for compliments, this lake has been barren for a long time. I’ll finish up those papers for you. Go ahead and check out early, Baekhyun. I’ll see you in class next week.”

“Can do, Mr. Do. Later.” Baekhyun gave him a salute and closed up his own takeout box.

One the way home, takeout box cradled against his chest, other arm holding up his umbrella, Baekhyun thought back to their conversation and had more questions in his head than it could seemingly hold. Something was always holding Kyungsoo back. The lake of his compliments was bare. His smile sometimes seemed chocolate bittersweet; laughter never lighting up the dark of his eyes.

The question now was why Baekhyun needed to know. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but Baekhyun chose to stay silent, for once.

\--

Two more sessions, both working with Professor Do, had completely ruined Baekhyun’s chances of denying his feelings. Luckily, Jongin had said yes to going out with Sehun, so his roommate was thoroughly distracted from inquiring about it further. Chanyeol was a different story. After today’s internship, the two of them were meeting for dinner and Baekhyun could already feel the interrogation looming behind the smiley faced emojis.

Heechul again didn’t look up from his screen, merely waving him off with a casual flick of his wrist. “Your favorite professor wants you again, your highness.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Thanks, Heech.”

A snort was his immediate response. Heechul then started typing so quickly Baekhyun couldn’t follow his fingers. Apparently despite his attitude, he was damned good at his job. “Get a move on, you’re late again.”

Hurrying off, he knocked and slipped into Kyungsoo’s office, already removing his backpack and setting it onto the floor as he greeted the older man. “Sorry I’m late. I got distracted talking over an assignment with one of my friends. Seulgi’s a couple years younger than me and wanted some advice on the education major.”

Kyungsoo was particularly handsome today, thick rimmed glasses accenting his strong features and the soft green of his dress shirt complimenting his complexion. His smile was a little more relaxed today, which Baekhyun hoped had a bit to do with his presence.

“It’s fine. I’m used to working on Baekhyun Time, which is always ten minutes behind.” Mr. Do smirked from over the rim of his mug and Baekhyun felt his heart drum hard against his ribcage before the rest of his brain caught up with the teasing.

Baekhyun tossed his head back, grinning. “Didn’t you say that taking a little extra time for the tasks that matter makes all the difference in your work?”

Kyungsoo tipped his cup to him in concession. “Good to know you’re paying attention.”

About to respond, gloating in his minor victory, Baekhyun turned with a knock at the door. Professor Kim appeared, looking a little flush with exertion. “Sorry, can I have a moment, Kyungsoo?”

Lowering his mug, Kyungsoo gave a soft smile. “Of course, Joonmyun. Baekhyun won’t mind.”

“Did you run up all the stairs or something, Professor Oak?” Baekhyun teased, holding up an unopened bottle of water from his bag.

Joonmyun flushed a little deeper, but took the water bottle. “I-I did but it wasn’t that big of deal.” He took a few drinks of water regardless. “Can you sub for my class next Thursday? I have something that came up and all of my colleagues are busy.”

“Of course. Is everything all right?” Kyungsoo’s brows came together with concern.

Tie askew, papers sticking all out of his briefcase, Professor Kim shook his head. “Oh no, it’s just my brother coming into town. It’s been a while and I wanted to take him out for lunch. His schedule is so hard to plan around. I know it’s short notice-”

“It’s no trouble, I promise.”

Joonmyun’s body language sagged with relief. “Oh thank you. You angel of a man, you.”

Baekhyun pouted exaggeratedly, crossing his arms. “I thought I was an angel for collecting all our reports last week.”

“Well when you sub a class for me, I’ll let you steal the title.” Joonmyun brightened though; he always did with a little friendly teasing. He turned his attention back to Kyungsoo. “I’ll leave you to your work. Thanks again, Kyungsoo. I’ll send you my lesson plan for that course. I think I’m just going over a few slides and showing a video.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just send me everything when you can. And take the elevator down, maybe?”

Kyungsoo’s voice was a bit softer, as if something had shifted in the room in the past couple of moments. Baekhyun was almost startled with the change, watching as his body language grew more closed, his smile a little more guarded. It was so subtle that Professor Kim hadn’t picked up on it, but Baekhyun, ever shadowing Do Kyungsoo and the understated actions he took, wasn’t able to ignore it.

With a jaunty little wave, Mr. Kim left the room. Baekhyun immediately turned all of his attention to Kyungsoo. The tight drawing in of his shoulders, the cloudy murk of his gaze; it all meant that something had really settled sour in the other man. Baekhyun ached to soothe it, but that would require knowing what exactly had changed.

“Professor,” he began slowly, not sure exactly how to just dig into the topic as their friendship was only now beginning. “Are you okay?”

It took Mr. Do a moment to meet his gaze, the action fleeting. “I’m fine, Baekhyun.”

The comment was clipped. Baekhyun started to jiggle his leg, curiosity nipping at him. “If you couldn’t take the workload, I’m sure Mr. Kim would understand.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It…It has nothing to do with Joonmyun.”

“But there is something.” Baekhyun was quick to respond, not looking away even as Kyungsoo wouldn’t meet his eyes.

A sigh, heavier than the sweater Baekhyun stole from his grandfather, blew the papers across his desk. Baekhyun was still so, so lost.

“He was right, after all.” Kyungsoo finally looked at him and somehow Baekhyun wished he hadn’t. It reminded him of how sickly yellow the sky looked before a summer storm.

Baekhyun asked, he always kept talking even as the voice in the back of his head seemed to say “don’t.” “Right about what?”

“That you flirt with everyone and that it means nothing.”

Baekhyun felt the air leave his lungs; words a punch to the gut. Dejection, rejection, they were present between them and leaving no oxygen for him to grab. He could only for once stare, stunned into silence stronger than even he knew how to break.

“I…assumed nothing, but after a few of our little conversations I had wondered,” Professor Do trailed off, shaking his head before finally continuing. “I suppose that’s neither here or there. It is…it is flattering, even if you flirt with everyone, that you feel so comfortable with me. Still, might I ask that you…refrain from it? I like to flirt as much as the next guy, but I’m the sort of person who…I put a lot of heart into things like this. If I knew it was serious, it’d be one thing, but knowing this is just for fun…”

With each word that Kyungsoo stuttered out, that same darkness in his eyes, Baekhyun felt himself shrinking smaller and smaller in his chair. Kyungsoo thought it was a joke. Of course he did, that’s what Baekhyun had wanted, but what had it wrought?

“Professor…Kyungsoo, I-” Baekhyun normally was quick to speak, but his brain was sixteen steps behind, skirting around words like they were eggshells. “I never meant to upset you.”

Those warm brown eyes just made his chest ache, right above his heart. “Of course you didn’t. It isn’t anything wrong with you or the action in itself. I just…have a history and I may have let my thoughts get away from me. Please don’t feel bad. I should have stopped this sooner. I don’t want to be that creepy professor with a crush on his student who doesn’t see him that way.”

This is where he needed to interrupt, needed to confess that yes he flirted with everyone, but it only meant something with Kyungsoo. But there was so much in that promise, so much that he’d have to hold up to and Baekhyun was never as brave as he liked to believe.

“Do you need me to…step out for a bit?” Now he was the one who couldn’t meet the other man’s gaze.

Kyungsoo’s hands were warm as he reached across the desk, resting one on his shoulder. “Please?”

Baekhyun still couldn’t look up, shoving things into his bag blindly, eyes wet. Why couldn’t he say what he wanted to? Why was he running away when the right words were there, acid on his tongue?

He hurried out so quickly that he didn’t even say goodbye to Heechul, taking the stairs because he needed something to do with his legs. When he was halfway down, the tears fell, hot and angry down his cheeks. He leaned against the wall, wiping at his face uselessly.

He needed his best friend. Fingers trembling, he grabbed his phone and dialed Chanyeol, now continuing down the stairwell.

“Yo, Hyun. Get out of work earl-”

Baekhyun cut him off. “Yeol, please meet me at the dorm. I…fuck, so much has happened…”

Chanyeol sobered quickly, tone completely changing. “I’m on my way.”

Hanging up, Baekhyun ignored the students passing by him, campus security making their rounds, and even the geese that crowded the sidewalk leading back to the dorms. The past few minutes were a sick Groundhog Day, playing over and over in his head. He’d made a thousand mistakes in his life already, he’d make a thousand more, but letting Do Kyungsoo think that he meant nothing to him was probably the worst of all.

It took him three tries to get his dorm door open, and he was thankful that Sehun was absent. He left the door slightly ajar and collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into his pillows.

Five minutes later, Chanyeol was there, out of breath and dropping all of his things in the middle of the floor, but he slid into bed right beside Baekhyun and rubbed his back, no questions asked. More hot, shameful tears escaped into his pillow.

“You haven’t cried like this since your grandma died.” Chanyeol kept rubbing slow circles onto his back.

Baekhyun swallowed, fingers curling into the sheets. “Professor Do likes me.”

Without even opening his eyes, Baekhyun could see his friend’s face, brows scrunched and mouth slightly agape. “How the fuck is that a bad thing?”

“When I let him believe that I just have been yanking his chain because me flirting with everyone is the same as when I flirt with him?” Baekhyun’s nose was running now and he gave no fucks about rubbing it on his pillow.

Chanyeol inhaled sharply. “You just…didn’t say anything?”

“I apologized for hurting him and ran away. You’re right. Sehun’s right too. I like him. I like him so fucking much and I was just so scared. This isn’t one of those fuck and run crushes but the real deal and I…I want that and I’m absolutely terrified of it. I wasn’t ready. And the worst part is that I don’t know if I ever will be. But it doesn’t matter because I ruined everything. Our friendship, my internship, everything, Yeol.”

His sniffles were the only sounds in the room for a few moments. Chanyeol seemed to mulling over what to say, what video game they’d play to cheer him up or what food he’d buy. But Baekhyun was surprised when he continued the discussion instead.

“Did it ruin our friendship when I had a crush on you?” He asked calmly.

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes to look at him. “We were in high school, Yeol, I-”

“My feelings mattered though, didn’t they?” Chanyeol wasn’t pulling any punches. Apparently there was more than sympathy in him today. Something like determination maybe.

“Of course they did. They still do…”

Chanyeol smiled then, ruffling his hair. “I’m still your friend after all of that. After the biggest crush I’ve ever had in my life. Professor Do isn’t gonna just vanish just because he thinks you don’t feel the same. You still have the time to decide whether you’re gonna let this lie where it is or take a chance. You have a whole rest of a semester to see him twice a week and figure out your heart. My sister always says “If it’s meant to be, it will find a way” and you know Yura is always right.”

Baekhyun wiped at his face again, tears finally slowing. “Can’t you let me wallow in peace, you asshole?”

Laughing, Chanyeol ruffled his hair more obnoxiously his time, smushing his face into the pillow briefly. “Nope. Because I was totally right. You like Kyungsoooo.”

“Shut up, shut up, you big-eared giant!” Baekhyun turned and tickled his friend, nearly knocking them both off of the bed, laughing till he felt like crying again.

When they finally calmed, Baekhyun on his back, Chanyeol in the same position beside him, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ache in his chest.

“Thanks, Chanyeol.”

“Anytime, Baek. I’m glad for once I had the right thing to say. Feelings are gross.”

Baekhyun laughed, feeling somehow both horrible and okay all at once. “They really, really are.”

\--

After a whole weekend of wallowing and debating, in the end Baekhyun decided to rip off the bandaid and not skip class. He wore his favorite security blanket snapback and tightest skinny jeans, taking a deep, deep breath before stepping into class.

Professor Do looked sharp as always, wearing a powdery blue button down and gray slacks, smile pleasant. He met Baekhyun’s eyes briefly as he started class, before jumping into his lecture. Baekhyun usually had a hard time focusing on a good day, but today had his thoughts tumbling around like the spin cycle on a washing machine. One moment he looked at the clock and he swore time had actually stopped, and then suddenly class was over, everyone else gathering their things.

He slipped his doodled on notes into his bag and intended on following the others out, Chanyeol even waiting for him by the door, when he stopped. He looked to Kyungsoo, answering one of Jongin’s questions intently, then back to Chanyeol. He mouthed “go ahead” and walked towards the front of the classroom.

“Hey Jongin, can you close the door on your way out?” Baekhyun threw the comment out casually, and the freshman just shrugged before doing as he asked, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun alone.

The realization wasn’t lost on Kyungsoo. He didn’t shy away, avoid his gaze, instead he seemed more transfixed on Baekhyun than usual, tilting his head a bit as he took him in. “Baekhyun? Do we…have more to discuss?”

“I…yeah. I’m kind of winging all this, but yeah, we do. Because really I was kind of blindsided, professor. I didn’t really get to discuss anything. Or explain myself. You made an assumption and I didn’t deny it.” Baekhyun’s pulse left him feeling light-headed, but he’d gotten this far and he was never going to get over it if he let this whole thing die with one sad conversation that wasn’t even close to the truth.

Somehow, Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t run away, that he’d stay and listen.

“I flirt with everyone, yeah. But that’s so that if someone doesn’t feel the same they…they can blow it off. It’s a safety net, yeah? As much for me as anyone, but…see this is the first time I’ve wanted to fall. I’ve still been scared shitless, but then I took that internship and we had Thai food and the next time you ordered pizza and fuck do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you talk about poetry? About your cat or your mom or the way you love to teach?”

Kyungsoo was still silent, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s face, fingers still curled around a stack of papers. Baekhyun wasn’t ready to clam up now, not when he’d gotten this far.

“How was I supposed to know that somehow in the mess that is me…that you see all the good parts I think no one does? Heck, I’ve been struggling liking myself and you…you like me? Mr. Hot Ass Professor likes me too? I’d be over the moon if it didn’t seem like you were so crushed. By what, I don’t know…but I can tell you’ve been struggling and it breaks my heart even more than not getting to say my piece to you today.”

Professor Do sat the papers down on the desk, took a few steps closer to him. “I had a friend who I thought liked me. But he didn’t. He flirted too. I know you’re not the same people. That’s…that’s not even the whole story, but…”

Baekhyun stepped closer too, till he could reach out and touch Kyungsoo’s face if he had wanted to. “Doesn’t mean you’re broken. Or that you can’t be loved. Or that some other flirt doesn’t actually mean it. Didn’t you say that making an assumption about a piece can mean you’re wrong just as much you’re right?”

Kyungsoo’s laughed, soft and low, taking the snapback off of his head and tossing it onto his desk. “And to think I thought you weren’t listening.”

Baekhyun closed the distance between them, closed his eyes as he felt Kyungsoo’s hand slide along his jaw. When those plush, soft lips met his, it reminded him of his first kiss back in middle school; his toes curling and his heart stuck on his Adam’s apple.

It was chaste, brief, and Baekhyun was grinning before Kyungsoo had even fully pulled away. Vaguely he heard what sounded like cheering from out in the hall (Chanyeol’s voice was very distinct, in his defense), but neither of them looked towards the door.

“By the way.” Baekhyun curled his fingers into Kyungsoo’s dark tie, keeping him from pulling too far away. “I really do have experience with more than just my hand, if you know what I mean…”

Kyungsoo startled with laughter, resting their foreheads together. “I don’t like to make assumptions, especially since I know I’ve been wrong about them now. I guess you’ll just have to prove it to me.”

“Oh professor,” Baekhyun purred.

The sigh Kyungsoo gave was exasperated and finally, finally fond. “You do realize beyond this kiss I need to wait until after you’ve left my course to date you proper? It’s only right to do as your instructor.”

Baekhyun legitimately pouted this time, voice a whine. “I have to wait? That’s weeks away!”

As his grip on his tie slackened, Kyungsoo pulled back, giving Chanyeol a pointed look through the window on the door before turning his attention back to Baekhyun. “Are you patient enough to wait a little longer?”

“For you?” Baekhyun grinned. “Absolutely.”

Kyungsoo started placing his paperwork back into his bag. “By the way, if you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for your next class.”

Baekhyun spared a glance up at the clock. “Do I not get a note from you? “Sorry Baekhyun is late I was kind of kissing his brains out” or something?”

“As if Joonmyun’s going to even reprimand you.” Kyungsoo closed his briefcase. “Get to class safely, Baekhyunie.”

\--

The day on his dry-erase calendar was absolutely filled with obnoxious hearts, half by him and half drawn on by Chanyeol and Sehun. But today was day when he could officially be Professor Do’s boyfriend. He’d even managed to get an A without any sort of sex involved, and while he had never fucked for a grade before, it was an extra note of pride for him regardless.

Honestly, keeping his gpa up was easier than having internship with Kyungsoo once it was out that they shared feelings for one another. All the flirting and sexual tension was starting to wear even the ever steady Kyungsoo down. A couple of his hard stares over the desk had left Baekhyun half hard and lead to a few long nights in the dorm showers, walking back to his room in shame as he tried to ignore Sehun’s knowing stare.

But today, this glorious Monday was their day of freedom. Kyungsoo had technically stopped being his teacher the previous Thursday, but as he had final grading to do, he hadn’t actually had a free day until today. They’d made plans through texting for Baekhyun to come over to his place for dinner and a movie. Nervous, but also excited, Baekhyun had invited Chanyeol over to help him pick out what to wear. Sehun and Jongin both were present as well, and he felt like a contestant on a reality show as they threw clothes over their shoulders from the dorm closet. (Baekhyun had paid extra to stay over most of the holiday break, so he could spend some of the season with Kyungsoo.)

“What does it really matter?” Sehun looked between two different shirts. “It’s all gonna end up on the floor at the end of the night anyways.”

Baekhyun threw a pillow at his head. “Are you saying I’m easy?”

“Are you telling me you’re going to leave without fucking him?” The freshman countered.

His face felt hot as he picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans. “I mean if he wants to take it slow…”

“God, you you’re a goner.” Sehun’s grin was positively radiant. What the hell did Jongin see in him anyways?

“Aha!” Chanyeol nearly stumbled as he straightened too quickly, but he grinned from ear to ear, holding up a soft, cool gray button down.

Baekhyun raised a brow. “All that hunting for that?”

“Professor Do likes dark colors and sophisticated things,” Jongin added, taking different pairs of jeans and pairing them with the shirt.

With a snort, Baekhyun moved to lie on his stomach and watch them. “He can’t like too sophisticated or he’d never like me. I still say I wear a schoolboy uniform and really fuck with his head.”

“He’s six years older than you; it isn’t like he’s an old man.” Chanyeol tossed the shirt at him. “There. You’ll look perfect.”

Baekhyun looked down at the shirt and really hoped he would.

\--

Chanyeol offered him a ride, as he had brought his car to campus. Baekhyun had spent several minutes debating whether or not to buy flowers when he conceded and had them stop off to pick out of a bouquet with lots of purple and reds. He didn’t know what any of the flowers meant, but they were pretty enough. The stop did make him later, however, but he was sure Kyungsoo was used to that by now.

Waving back as Chanyeol drove off, he didn’t even hear the door open until Kyungsoo spoke. “I’m glad I expected you to be late.”

“For flowers. As always, I had a good reason.” Baekhyun turned to look at him now, drinking in the sight of him in a navy button down, black vest on cutting his figure even broader and a white apron tied around his waist. How was he going to make it hours alone with the hottest man alive without bursting into flames?

Kyungsoo took the bouquet, bringing it up to sniff them. “They smell nice. Thank you. Come on in.”

Baekhyun toed his shoes off, immediately taking in his décor. Kyungsoo’s style was very similar to his fashion sense; classic, clean, and dark colors. The only exception seemed to be his bookshelves, which were seemingly heaving and burgeoning with books.

“I should have known. So much black.” Baekhyun grinned as he straightened up.

Kyungsoo pinched his side. “The walls are blue, asshole.”

“So violent,” Baekhyun cooed, then suddenly took in how good the apartment smelled. “I take it all back. What is in that kitchen because I’m drooling?”

It was endearing to see Kyungsoo flush slightly, just a dusting of pink along his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. The stark of his thick-rimmed glasses only made the color stand out more. “Homemade pasta and garlic bread. And peach cobbler for dessert.”

“Is it possible to get a hard-on for food, because holy shit. Why become a professor when you could be a chef? The smell alone is amazing.” Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo into the impressive kitchen, done in dark wood and stainless steel. The table off to the side was already set, with a white tablecloth and tall candles. Kyungsoo filled a vase with water and situated the flowers inside, moving a couple candles to place it on the table as well.

“I like teaching.” Once he was pleased with the arrangement, he turned to face Baekhyun again, flush gone from his cheeks. “Are you ready to eat?”

He then pulled out a chair for Baekhyun, like an actual gentleman and Baekhyun wondered if maybe he needed to act a little less like a snarky asshole and more like an esteemed guest. “I can always eat, as long as I haven’t killed the mood yet.”

“It’s nice, actually. I take myself a little too seriously, sometimes. Plus it is keeping me from being so nervous.” Kyungsoo brought the food over, filling both of their plates with pasta and bread.

Baekhyun luckily could still eat when he was nervous, fork twirling into the pasta and even taking a bite, despite it being a little too hot. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his open mouthed chewing and groaned. “Mmm. Definitely chose the wrong field.”

The way Kyungsoo’s eyes crescented when he laughed definitely had Baekhyun’s stomach doing backflips. “Lucky for me I get to do both.”

“And it means only I get to know how delicious your cooking is.” He sipped at the water Kyungsoo must have poured earlier. “Did you finish all your grading in time?”

“Thankfully, yes. I’m glad for the break. My poor hand was…wait, I can’t even finish that thought. You’ll taint it.” Kyungsoo pointed his fork at him accusingly.

Baekhyun grinned, slurping a string of pasta that had escaped his mouth. “Me? Pervert an innocent statement. Never.”

Dinner continued, back and forth like a tennis match. By the time they had dug into their cobbler, Baekhyun’s cheeks hurt from smiling and he wondered what exactly he had been so afraid of before. Even with the tension of this being their “first date,” they fit together so well it was almost soothing.

Fingers resting on the swell of his belly, Baekhyun sighed. “I’m stuffed, but I also was raised right…so let’s tackle those dishes together, yeah?”

Kyungsoo stood up first, taking their plates. “I’ll dry, seeing as I know where everything goes?”

After a moment, Baekhyun stood as well, walking over with a couple other dishes to the sink. “Yes, sir.”

Occasionally, Baekhyun would bump their hips. Kyungsoo seemed diligent enough to ignore the goading, but after four times of gesture, he finally scooped some suds from the dishwater and put them on Baekhyun’s nose.

“Who’s the one six years older than me?” Baekhyun sputtered, trying to blow off the suds, screwing up his face.

Kyungsoo laughed. “Well it certainly isn’t the one who can’t even do the dishes without pestering me.”

Baekhyun retaliated by putting some bubbles on the older man’s cheek. “There. We’re even.”

To his irritation, Kyungsoo left them there, almost taunting him with his inability to take the bait now.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Baekhyun pouted as he finished the last of the silverware, pulling out the stop and letting the water drain.

That smile was worth every bit of manual labor, Kyungsoo’s grin open and bright. “I always said you were a clever student.”

Baekhyun really should have asked first, but he leaned in then, catching the other man’s lips in a kiss. He could taste the rosemary from the pasta, the garlic bread they’d shared. Just like the first time, the feeling was electric, dancing up his spine.

Instead of pulling away like they had weeks ago, this time Kyungsoo placed his hands on his hips, keeping them close as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss further.

Time eluded him. All that mattered was Kyungsoo’s mouth, Kyungsoo’s strong hands, Kyungsoo’s heartbeat thrumming beneath his fingers as he rested them on the other man’s chest.

When they finally pulled apart, lips kiss swollen and breathing rough, Baekhyun was ready at that moment to forget the movie and head back to the bedroom.

“I…I really want to take this slow.” Kyungsoo’s voice was a little huskier now, warmth pooling in Baekhyun’s belly at the knowledge he was to blame for that. “If that’s okay?”

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, yeah it really is. What are we watching again?”

It was some indie film that Kyungsoo seemed to really enjoy, and surprisingly Baekhyun did as well. It helped that he was all curled up close to his boyfriend who still smelled like garlic and cologne.

As the credits rolled, they kissed again, Baekhyun surging up against his mouth. It was hard not to when it felt like all his fears had slipped away, lost in the soft whisper of Kyungsoo’s voice as he elaborated on his favorite shots in the film or as he played with their fingers.

This time, Kyungsoo had no hesitation as well, as Baekhyun commandeered his lap. His fingers settled at the small of his back, tongue sweeping into his mouth. Baekhyun let out a little noise, pleased, opening his mouth to him further in surrender.

Only when he felt Kyungsoo squirm a bit beneath him did he pull back, halfway to catch his breath and partially to see just exactly how gorgeous his boyfriend looked blissed out from kissing.

Kyungsoo traced circles on his back as they parted. “I…still want to take this slow.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, kissing his cheek. “So do I, but…I also want to drag you into your probably all black bedroom and ride you till you cry.”

“It’s in black and green, actually.” Kyungsoo stilled his hands.

“That’s what you took from all that?” Baekhyun purposely squirmed in his lap now. “Kyungsoo…”

Lightly, Kyungsoo pinched his side. “I’m thinking about it.”

“I know, I know, I can wait. I can be patient.” Baekhyun leaned back a bit, smiling.

There was a shadow of that darkness there in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and that’s exactly why Baekhyun knew despite what their bodies thought, they both weren’t ready. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the older man’s. “Did you rush before with him?”

Briefly, Kyungsoo stiffened, but he relaxed again after a moment, closing his eyes. “Yes and no. Remember he thought it was all cool, casual sex, casual flirting…but to me it was all something so different. I…we’d been friends all throughout college. Come grad school I was stressed as hell and so was he. Medical school is a bitch, if you were ever wondering.”

Baekhyun rubbed his chest, urging him to continue.

“One day he just…he shoves me up against the door and kisses me like I have all the oxygen in the world in my lungs. We ended up having sex, wild and angry that same night. We never talked about it. The next morning he bought us pancakes and flirted just like he always did. I wanted to speak up, to ask him if he wanted to be my boyfriend, but I also feared that he would pull away.”

His fingers moved to Kyungsoo’s cheek, stomach in his knees as the other man continued talking. “Did you not want to…?”

“No, I did want the sex. Every time.” Kyungsoo opened his eyes, meeting his gaze. “I just also wanted more. I wanted dates and soft mornings. The cruel thing about a good friendship is that it also is the backbone of a good relationship. It took me another month before I finally broke, right before midterms. I made him cupcakes and asked him if we could make things official.

Kyungsoo rested his head back against the couch. “He looked horrified. That’s what I remember most. It was as if the idea of being more never crossed his mind. I felt…I felt like an idiot. If I could have curled up into my consciousness and disappeared, I would have.”

Baekhyun swallowed, pressing soft kisses to his boyfriend’s nose and cheeks. “Kyungsoo…”

“He apologized though, sincerely. Expressed that he wished he would have communicated what he expected of us way before. But what that turned into was distance. I lost…I lost our friendship and a crush. Don’t go thinking he’s this evil villain, moustache twirling and all. Just as he should have checked in with me, I should have confronted him long before things got so out of hand.”

“And here I am making dick jokes all the time, probably making you question things again.” Baekhyun rested his head on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo rubbed his back, long, soothing strokes up his spine and back down. “Yes, and no. With you it’s different. We actually talk about things. I stopped comparing you that day you came into class and told me exactly how you felt. Things between us…I don’t worry about them festering.”

Sitting up again, Baekhyun felt his chest lighten substantially. “I’m too blunt to dodge around things like that.”

“Plus you both look and act so different; the way you flirt isn’t even the same.” Kyungsoo leaned up, kiss slow, but brief. “So now you know. I’ve not talked to him in years. He’s married with a daughter now.”

“And you have me. I know which one won.” Baekhyun grinned.

Kyungsoo smiled back, that darkness out of his eyes. It wasn’t likely gone forever, but just knowing he had some hope for them made Baekhyun feel like he didn’t even have a moment of doubt left in him. “I certainly did.”

\--

Christmas was a blur, between holiday coordinating with his family and friends. Kyungsoo too had his own array of events, so he suggested they wait until New Years to meet again and exchange gifts. They were able to squeeze one more date in before all the madness of the season, again ending with them making out on the couch and Chanyeol grinning as he picked up him. Baekhyun was glad the second time for the scarf to hide the hickeys.

Kyungsoo had actually invited him to a staff New Year’s party; their first outing as a couple. Apparently this year Joonmyun was hosting it at his place and was thrilled to hear they’d be coming together. Baekhyun wore a pair of gray skinny jeans and a dark green sweater that fell slightly off his shoulder. Chanyeol called it his “Slytherin Trying to Get Laid” look, but honestly it wasn’t too far from the truth (except the fact he was a Gryffindor).

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hadn’t discussed exactly when they wanted to finally get more intimate, but if Baekhyun listened to the voice in the back of his head for once, tonight would likely be the night. Kyungsoo had already invited him home after the party, since it’d be so late. Baekhyun certainly wasn’t going to pressure them, but he was hopeful.

A social creature, Baekhyun flourished at the party. He hoped Kyungsoo didn’t mind getting drug around to everyone to say hello, but he seemed happy enough with a plate of finger foods and Baekhyun’s hand on his back.

Joonmyun was charmed, his own boyfriend Minho standing beside him looking more like a prince than a university soccer coach.

“I had wondered why you seemed so excited about that internship,” the history professor teased.

Baekhyun grinned. “I was thrilled about getting paid. Spending time with Kyungsoo was just a bonus.”

“Are you also going to comment about me not just hiding over by the food? Minseok and Jongdae already have thanked Baekhyun twice about making me interact with everyone.” Kyungsoo had finished off his food a bit ago, now just sipping at his soda.

Joonmyun smiled. “It is certainly a change from last year. It’s the gossip of the departments, I think. We’re sadly lacking in good water cooler talk otherwise.”

“You and Minho buying a house is quite the news. So are you going to host the party next year too, to show off?”

They continued their smalltalk until the countdown drew closer. Everyone gathered around the tv for the ball drop. Baekhyun didn’t expect a proper kiss when the count finally ended, but Kyungsoo surprised him, fingers on his jaw to turn his head and kiss him on the lips, halting Baekhyun from going in for the cheek kiss.

Knowing he was that comfortable with him left Baekhyun’s stomach bubbling like he’d actually snuck a glass of champagne, rather than just considered it.

On the way home, they listened to the radio, the silence oddly comfortable. Baekhyun normally babbled to fill any sort of quiet moments, but somehow, no matter what happened between them tonight, he felt so content.

Kyungsoo toed off his shoes first, Baekhyun following suit. The dim light of the hallway made Kyungsoo’s features more pronounced. They were just a breath apart now. The older man brought his fingers to Baekhyun’s collarbone, thumb tracing circles against his skin. “I was fairly sure this sweater would be the death of me.”

Baekhyun laughed, bright and loud in the quiet house. “Chanyeol said it was a little much, but it’s what I wanted to wear.”

“It suits you; alluring, a little bit teasing, and comfortable.” Kyungsoo’s voice was honey smooth, warm. “Although I…is it too forward to suggest I take it off of you?”

Baekhyun was sure his smile gave everything away. “So polite, even when wanting to fuck me. You’re incredible, Kyungsoo.”

Linking their fingers, Kyungsoo started walking further down his hallway towards his bedroom. “I’m also incredibly nervous.”

“Hey.” Baekhyun stopped them just shy of the doorframe, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. "Hey, we don’t have to do shit tonight.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo leaned in, giving him another kiss, lingering this time. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for months now.”

Baekhyun stepped through the doorway and into the bedroom, tugging his sweater off and letting it fall to the floor. “You have me.”

In three steps Kyungsoo was in front of him again, looking at him like he was the only man alive who could ever sate his want. It was humbling and also made him feel like he was burning from the inside out. Kyungsoo kissed him again, this time with more confidence, hands cupping his jaw as his tongue swept into his mouth.

Already Baekhyun was growing hard, letting out little whiny noises each time they parted to catch their breath. He was already working off Kyungsoo’s dress shirt, pleased with how soft his stomach was beneath his fingers. Hopefully the other man didn’t mind that he was of a similar build, far too fond of pizza to keep a six pack.

Kyungsoo’s thumbs found purchase on his hip bones once they were both down to their boxers. Baekhyun snuck a look down and snickered. “Black. What a shock.”

“What even-” Kyungsoo paused to suck his lower lip between his teeth, nipping lightly, “is on your boxers?”

Baekhyun keened, knees feeling ready to buckle. “M&M’s. Melts in your mouth, not in your hand, the nuts are on the inside, you get the idea.”

“How the hell am I attracted to you again?” His words were a contradiction, his hands now firmly groping Baekhyun’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Baekhyun was putty now, waiting to pool at his feet like the rest of their clothes.

“Beats me.” Baekhyun moaned. “Bed. Bed and fuck the underwear.”

Kyungsoo looked like he had his own reply to that, probably involving a comment like “I’d rather fuck you,” but he surprised Baekhyun instead by shifting his grip, lifting him up. Luckily Baekhyun still had his arms looped around his neck. With a little yip in surprise, Baekhyun allowed himself to be pliant. Kyungsoo carried him easily, walking them both to the bed and laying Baekhyun back against the comforter.

Before he could even ask what was coming next, Kyungsoo was between his legs, tugging off the chocolate themed boxers and kissing up his thigh. Baekhyun raked his hands into his hair, head tilting back as he groaned.

“Your voice is gorgeous.” Kyungsoo didn’t seem like the wordiest lover, so Baekhyun was going to take whatever he could get, especially as it seemed to get a little huskier with his arousal.

Somehow in all of the thigh kissing (and now sucking, he was going to be covered in hickeys for days), Kyungsoo had grabbed the lube and was already tracing his entrance, just barely dipping the tip of a finger into him.

Baekhyun could feel the heavy rise and fall of his own chest, the way Kyungsoo had perched his mouth over his cock, breath heavy and hot against the head. He dared a glance down, cock throbbing when he saw how utterly thick Kyungsoo’s lips looked after all of the kissing. How he was gonna last to actually fucking the other man, he didn’t know.

“Please.” This wouldn’t be the first time that he’d be humbled in front of his boyfriend and if it meant he had such mind-blowing foreplay and sex, Baekhyun would consider himself lucky. “Fuck, Soo, please.”

Kyungsoo sank a finger in deep at the same time as he slid his mouth down Baekhyun’s cock. Both sensations were so pleasurable that Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan lewdly, loudly. In the back of his mind, he was thankful Kyungsoo didn’t live in an apartment, where they’d likely hear every little sound of pleasure Baekhyun wailed out.

The older man kept him dancing on the edge of pleasure. The stretch of the second finger came with Kyungsoo running his tongue under his shaft. The whole time, he never looked away from Baekhyun. He could feel it even as his eyes closed, as his knees trembled and his toes curled helplessly in the blankets.

Gripping the other man’s hair now, Baekhyun tried to tug him off. “I’m gonna come. Fuck, your mouth is…too good for that.”

Kyungsoo heeded, pulling off with a lewd and wet pop. “If people are going to tell me I have DSL, I’m going to be able to back it up.”

“They created the acronym for you.” Baekhyun was able to gasp out his reply before rocking back, trying to get the fingers deeper in him, where they’d brush that place inside him that would really have him screaming.

Kyungsoo somehow seemed to know it wasn’t enough yet. With a kiss to his hip, he slid his fingers out of him and moved up to kiss him, capturing the low whine Baekhyun let out at being left empty.

“Fuck, Soo.” Baekhyun grazed his nails up his back, opening his mouth greedily as they kissed.

Just as Kyungsoo swept his tongue into his mouth, Baekhyun could feel him pressing against him, slick and impossibly thick. He wrapped his legs around him tighter, aching for him.

Even as the heat got to a fever-pitch, Kyungsoo was steady, pushing in and in and in so carefully. Baekhyun swore he could count the inches if he’d remembered any numbers at all. The pleasant stretch, the impossible fullness and pulsing nearly did him in even before they started to move.

“Baekhyunie.” Kyungsoo sounded just as wrecked, and Baekhyun loved, loved, loved that nickname; especially now, when it was nothing but raw want with words.

He pushed himself back, rocking slightly on the other man’s cock to let him know he wanted more, was ready for more. Kyungsoo needed no further invitation. His next thrust was weighty, powerful. Had it not been such a sturdy bed, Baekhyun knew it would have rocked the whole damn thing. He was already shaken, head falling back into the pillows with a low groan, hanging onto the other man as he continued to move.

Each thrust amped up the pace, the intensity. Baekhyun arched his back, moaned louder than any porn star he’d ever watched. Kyungsoo was every wet dream and fantasy combined and also beyond them. Baekhyun clenched around him with every press in he could, desperate to get the friction stronger, to push Kyungsoo’s buttons just as much as he was pushing his own.

The next kiss was little more than mouth and teeth, breathing, but Baekhyun gripped the older man’s hair to keep him that close, to meet his eyes. There’d be no doubts that he was coming because of Kyungsoo and everything he did that drove him mad.

“I’m.” Baekhyun could barely finish a thought, so close he could feel the building in his belly.

“Baekhyunie.” Kyungsoo kissed up his jaw. “Let me hear you. Let me make you…”

As soon as Kyungsoo wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking it nearly in time with his thrusts, Baekhyun came crying out his boyfriend’s name. The pleasure just kept going, Kyungsoo continuing to touch and fuck even as it began to spiral back down. Right before he would have had to shove the other man away, too sensitive for even one more push, Kyungsoo followed him into bliss, his own orgasm far quieter, but still just as intense. Baekhyun could feel the jump of his cock, the little swivels of his hips before they stilled.

Foreheads resting against one another, they were silent as they came down. Their breathing had to be loud, but Baekhyun couldn’t hear it over the thud of his pulse. He was boneless, going to leak all over Kyungsoo’s comforter, and he couldn’t give any less fucks about it.

After a moment, Kyungsoo went to pull out, to pull away, but Baekhyun whined and kept him close, holding his hips firmly against him.

“Possessive?” Kyungsoo teased, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Baekhyun brushed their noses. “Clingy. Especially after sex. I’m a barnacle or something.”

“You’re something all right.” Somehow, the insult didn’t have any sting. It almost seemed reverent.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, saw Kyungsoo meeting his gaze. The affection made him want to curl up like a cat in the sun, while also shying away because…well that much love couldn’t possibly be in just one man, could it?

He knew his own expression was just as telling. Breaking the silence was normally Baekhyun’s skill, but in this moment at ass-o-clock in the morning he was so tongue-tied. Kyungsoo loved him and he loved him back and they’d just had amazing sex. This could be his every day, his life.

The voice in the back of his head had a beautiful line, but his mouth had other ideas. “Now that I’m looking, your bedroom really isn’t just black. I’m impressed.”

Kyungsoo started laughing, taking the chance to slip out of him and into the attached bathroom. Baekhyun shamelessly turned his head to check out the older man’s ass. Fuck, they’d have to switch next time.

“Hop off the bed and I’ll change the comforter out, Mr. Romantic,” he called back out from the other room. “I’ll do laundry when I make breakfast in the morning.”

Baekhyun was able to roll away from the mess on the comforter, creating more in the action, and slowly to his feet. It took him a moment, he was going to be slightly sore tomorrow, but after tossing it all near their clothes at the other end of the room, he followed the other man into the bathroom.

Kyungsoo, armed with a damp cloth, washed them both down, pausing every few strokes to give him a quick kiss to his chin, his nose.

“I love you.” Baekhyun let his eyes fall closed. The intimacy of Kyungsoo’s hands cleaning him, the way each kiss felt like a promise. He just couldn’t keep the truth in any longer.

Kyungsoo took his lips this time, fingers cool using from the washcloth resting on his cheek. “I love you too. I halfway expected a mood-killing line again.”

“That’s just how much I love you.” Baekhyun opened his eyes, all too eager to see Kyungsoo’s pretty heart smile and those warm brown eyes again. “I can’t even ruin it.”

Kyungsoo took his hand, turning off the lights before tugging him towards the bed again. “Baekhyunie. You won’t. I know it. I’m looking forward to what you have to say tomorrow to keep me on my toes. And every day that follows.”

Of all the truths and lies in the world, Baekhyun believed this most of all. He followed Kyungsoo back into bed, where sleep would come just as easily as their love did. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
